Ashes of Rebirth
by CockatielLover
Summary: It's been centuries since the Soul Society has had any major opposition, and everyone was finally beginning to relax... at least until one vengeful ex-shinigami wants his revenge on the society that tossed him out like a rag.
1. Preview

The dark figure looked over the collection of males and females who were triumphantly grinning up at him. He smiled, extending a long slender hand out from under his black cloak, his silver eyes glimmering with vengeance.

"Fire, ice... all the elements of the world... all of you have been chosen to wield them, and to use them against our enemies, shinigami. They have crushed our pride and wiped out hundreds, if not thousands of us many years ago." His deep voice traveled over the crowd, ringing in the hollow room. "The shinigami have broken our pride, crushed it and tossed it away as if it were garbage, and today, we are here to get it back."

A loud cheer escaped the beings below... beings may not be the right word, they still had very human features... one might mistake them for people. They wore a simple white uniform that resembled the attire of the arrancars, though every uniform was sleeveless (except for a few who decided to alter their uniforms), showing a collection of black tattoos traveling up their bare left arm, and if one looked closely they could make out small words, the indication of which element they wielded. Their right arm was covered in what seemed to be a bio-organic material which can be morphed to their will.

"Tomorrow, we shall send out a challenge to the Soul Society... they will not be able to refuse. We'll take out some of their best warriors. If they dare send more than one person, or defy us, we'll make an example of what we can do by decimating one area of their precious seireitei-" He was interrupted as one follower raised his hand and spoke up.

"But sir, do they not have a shield covering the seireitei?"

"Yes, but it is a mere thin coverage to me, a security blanket. Like a small twig, I can simply break it with just one touch."

The truth he spoke... he knew of the workings inside the Soul Society, because at one point he was part of it, he was part of the beginning of the divisions inside, the creation of the Shino Academy... he oversaw it along with Yamamoto. Now he was prepared to use this information against them, to poison them with their own powers.

To break them under his foot.

They weren't going to make a **fool** of him again.


	2. Suspicions

_I guess it's time to explain what's going on and where you are._

_Hi, I'm Resu Hitsugaya (yes, I'm married to shorty, who isn't short now), one of the members of the 10th Division in the Soul Society. We are currently nearly 300 years forward from the time Ichigo Kurosaki became a Fullbringer. Things have changed around here... and if you're wondering, yes, Ichigo is still alive. Kami knows how, but he has aged and is more... frail now, so to say._

_Anyhow, Shunsui Kyoraku has been head-captain since the death of Yamamoto, and a majority of the captains haven't changed... except for a few. You'll learn about that along the way. By the way, do not be surprised if some previously dead people are back... times have changed, people have passed through their cycles of life, and technology has changed, allowing for some memory retrieval._

_So, our life has been relatively peaceful for the last hundred years or so, save for a few arrancars that have went pretty much insane and went full out attack on us and the giant stacks of paperwork threatening to crush us under their weight. Though lately the air has seemed heavy... with a feeling of dread. Something most of us easily shook off._

_I fear that something may be happening soon._

* * *

A young female shinigami walked the alleys between the short buildings of the Soul Society, a pout on her lips as she headed to the 10th division. Her green eyes darted around, one hand idly running through her long brown hair. The day has been uneventful so far, but something had seemed off to her when she passed the 12th division and the research and development institute... as if something was swarming inside. She had discarded her thoughts back then, but now decided to go back to the ideas, deciding to ask her husband about them.

She entered inside, walking down the long hallways, greeting occasional members of the squad, before she arrived at the door leading to a large office. A sigh escaped her and she slid the door open, familiar spiky and white hair almost obstructed by a stack of paperwork.

"Drowning in your work again, Toshiro?" she mused, crossing her arms under her chest as the captain looked up

"Ah... almost," he smiled, placing his pen down. "Just trying to get a head start, been too busy these last few days to do anything, Resu."

The woman smiled, heading over to Toshiro, resting her elbows on his desk. "You could have called me to help, you know. This isn't the first time I would have helped you."

"What, so you can be sprawled out on my desk again, screaming?" he chuckled, watching her cheeks turn a light red as he returned to his work.

"I-I can do work without you fucking me!" Resu pouted and Toshiro simply rolled his turquoise eyes.

"I prefer calling it 'making love', and any ways you're always the one who pushes me into doing that," he teased before splitting a paper pile into two. "Some reports have been sent in and I haven't had time to look them over, could you please do so?"

A nod came from Resu as she reached for it but she stopped before taking the pile. "Toshiro, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, something bothering you?"

"Kind of. Have you been noticing some strange commotion in squad 12 lately? Like... between the squad members."

"Partially. I don't usually pay attention to that area." He looked up at his wife, frowning slightly. "I could bring this up with Kurotsuchi at a meeting, as we are supposed to have one soon." Resu nodded, moving and gently turning Toshiro's chair so she could sit in his lap, the ice captain raising an eyebrow. "What, already giving up on work?"

"Shut up..." she chuckled, cupping his cheeks, her thumb running over a faded scar on his left cheek that traveled from his jawline to his eye. She left a chaste kiss on his soft lips before pulling back and grabbing the paperwork pile, moving to the two couches in the room. He watched her move before chuckling and continuing his work.

* * *

Shunsui Kyoraku watched everyone as they entered the meeting room, fingers rubbing his stubbled chin. The captains of the Gotei 13 soon settled down and Shunsui let out a soft sigh.

"I guess this meeting can start now. I have called you call for a meeting due to some new information Kurotsuchi has found in these last few weeks." Shunsui's gaze traveled to the scientist, watching him.

Mayuri couldn't help but sigh, seeming almost disappointed to be here and sharing the information.

"We have found faint traces of an ex-shinigami in the Rukongai, one that was exiled many years ago. One by the name of Keiji Nobuyuki, who disappeared centuries ago. I have searched through thousands of files but only found one on him which never specified what he did. Nobuyuki was supposed to be executed, but he escaped at the last moment with a powerful Kido spell, and no one has found him since then. He would have made a great subject to toy with."

The captain of the 3rd Division, Raiden Shiba, lifted his head slightly, paying attention to the scientist. He still continued to run his fingers through his wild black hair, sea-green eyes watching everyone.

"There was a major drop in shinigami a few months before the supposed execution, and one can guess he was at fault." Mayuri scratched his chin, seeming caught in thought.

"Do you believe he'll be a threat, Kurotsuchi?" Toshiro spoke up, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Hmm... I am not quite sure, but I do think it'd be best to monitor for any activity-"

"I'm afraid we'll have to be on high alert," Shunsui interrupted, resting his chin on his knuckles. "I personally knew him, a kind person in beginning. He wasn't in any specific squad, but he did a lot of research, and like Kurotsuchi, enjoyed experiments, though more mild."

"Then may I ask what happened?" Raiden asked, eyes focused on the head captain.

"I'm not so sure myself. Most believed he went insane, upping his experiments. Nobuyuki had his way to convince others, most called him a charmer, as he could easily woo women... and most women happened to be the victims of his experiments."

"And his powers?"

"No one is sure of them, as he never used them, but it was rumored his powers had the ability to give abilities to others and to deal devastating damage. We'll send out small groups of shinigami from all squads to survey around the Rukongai in previous areas his reiatsu has been detected. Please choose your groups wisely, as this will be an unpredictable enemy." Shunsui slowly stood up. "If there is nothing else to bring up, I shall dismiss this meeting."

* * *

Toshiro walked besides Raiden as they exited, a frown on his lips.

"Do you really believe he's that strong?" Raiden sighed, looking at Toshiro. Toshiro looked up at his son-in-law, eyes thoughtful.

"I am not sure, but precaution should be taken at this rate. We'll have to alert our squads."

* * *

Keiji lazily smiled as he watched the residents of the Rukongai from atop a house, his ice blue eyes focusing on a young boy running from an older man who seemed to be yelling at him. A sigh escaped him, a hand running through his reddish-brown hair.

"Life is so... fragile, isn't it?" he smirked. "I can simply crush it with just one squeeze..."

He pulled out his katana, pointing it at the young boy, turning the sword so the blade was horizontal, focusing himself. The boy soon fell onto his knees, seeming to clutch his throat, as if something was causing him to choke, pressure on his throat. After a few minutes of watching the boy struggle, the young child fell on the ground, motionless.

"Oops," Keiji smiled, getting up and pulling a cloak over his head.


End file.
